


No Restraint

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: A passion filled night with Steve leaves you in an embarrassing situation.





	No Restraint

You pushed your hair out of your face and leaned closer to the mirror. You tipped your head to the side, your eyes widening as you realized what was on your neck.

“God damn it,” you groaned. That was going to be impossible to hide.

* * *

**_Several Hours Earlier_ **

You didn’t make it past the small sitting room outside of the bedroom you shared; once Steve laid eyes on you, he had no restraint, his bag and shield tossed aside, door slamming closed behind him, his sole focus on getting you in his arms. You didn’t even get a chance to ask him about the mission, about his bruised and battered knuckles, the cut above his eye, or the bandage on his arm. His mouth was on yours before you could say his name, his body flush against yours, pushing you backwards, pressing you into the couch.

The kiss was hard, possessive, hungry, the intensity of it frightening you, the need and hunger behind it overwhelming you, flaming your own desire. He lowered you to the couch, his lips never leaving yours, not even when he began stripping you out of your clothes. He broke away just long enough to pull off his dark gray t-shirt and black sweats, a gasp leaving you when you saw the fading bruises covering his torso. But there was no time to question him, no time to ask him what had happened, because he was rolling you to your back, pushing your legs open with his knees, nestling his hips against yours, rocking into you. His lips were on your neck, one hand in your hair, a low growl leaving him as his mouth closed around your pulse point, his teeth scraping the skin, heat rushing through you.

Steve’s hand slid between your legs, his fingers teasing your entrance, his head dipping to catch your breast in his mouth, sucking greedily. You carded your fingers through his hair, holding him to you, your breath catching in your throat as his finger slipped inside you, pressing in deep. He held it there, twisting it just right to brush against the ridge of flesh, that spot guaranteed to make you squirm, to make you scream.

You groaned, you couldn’t help it, not when Steve was touching you like that and his lips were moving over your shoulders and up your neck, his teeth nipping at the line of your throat, sliding up the edge of your jaw, to your ear. His breath was hot against your skin, his voice low, thick with need, sexy.

“I want you to come for me, doll,” he breathed, sliding a second finger inside of you, twisting them, pulling them forward in a come hither motion. Heat rushed through you as the coil deep in your stomach tightened and snapped, the orgasm consuming you, spurred on by Steve’s whispered words and perfect touches.

You’d barely started to come down from the intense rush of emotions before Steve was sitting up, dragging you with him, lifting you, pulling your leg over his so you were straddling him, positioning you just right to slide down his hard length, groaning as he entered you. He rested his hands on your hips as you started to move, his piercing blue eyes staring into yours, his tongue flicking out to lick at his kiss swollen lips.

You rested your hands on his chest and rocked forward, your knees tight against his sides, your fingers digging into his perfect pecs, the muscles taut, quivering beneath your touch. His pelvis pressed against your clit, drawing a gasp from you, the pressure just right, almost enough to send you spinning into another orgasm right on the cusp of the first.

Steve pulled you closer, your breasts pressed against his chest. “Not yet, doll,” he growled. His hands slid up your back to your shoulders, pulling you down as he thrust up into you, his hips bucking, low grunts of satisfaction rumbling through his chest, his lips on your throat, sucking and biting, his body moving in sync with yours.

You dug your nails into his shoulders, another orgasm unbelievably close. Steve was sucking on the sensitive skin beneath the edge of your jaw, his hands running up and down your back and along your sides, covering your breast, his fingers plucking at the nipple, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger, drawing heaving, gasping moans of pleasure from you until you let go, crying out his name in ecstasy.

Steve groaned, thrusting several more times before he went stiff, consumed by his own orgasm, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his cock throbbing and pulsing as he came.

He rested his forehead on your shoulder, kissing the curve of your shoulder, his fingers drifting over your skin as he held you. You brushed your fingers through his hair, kissing his jawline.

“Let’s go to bed,” you murmured.

* * *

You made your way downstairs to the kitchen, trying, and failing, to pull your sweater up high enough to cover your neck. You kissed Steve’s cheek and made your way to the coffeepot, keeping yourself turned away from everyone else in the room - Sam, Nat, Wanda, Rhodey, and of course, Tony. He wasn’t always at the compound, but today, when you least needed the eerily observant member of the team around, there he was, sitting on the couch, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Morning, sunshine,” Tony piped up, a knowing grin on his face. 

“Good morning,” you muttered. Sometimes you wanted to punch that damn smirk right off of Tony’s stupid face.

He watched you as you made your coffee and then took to a circuitous route to couch, perching on the arm of it beside Steve, turned slightly away from everyone. Tony pointedly looked between you and Steve, sat back, propped his ankle on his knee, took a sip of his coffee, and cleared his throat.

“So, Cap, looks like you had a successful homecoming last night,” he said. “If, uh, the Hoover marks on Y/N’s neck are any indication.”

Of course, that just made everyone turn their attention to you, staring, Sam’s eyes widening noticeably, Wanda and Nat exchanging knowing glances, and Rhodey trying to look anywhere but at you, though he was biting his lip and chuckling quietly. You wanted to disappear.

Steve shook his head and dropped his head into his hand, his cheeks tinged pink. “Tony,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay, Cap,” Tony laughed. “We get it, you’re just letting out seventy plus years of pent up frustration.”

The group groaned, almost as one, Steve was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, both hands covering his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his lap, kissing you with a loud smack.

“Yeah, Tony, that’s it,” he chuckled. “Pent up frustration.”

 


End file.
